ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Athamas
Soloed BRD90/NIN with few difficulties. Atmas used: Razed Ruins, Mounted Champion, Deep Devourer. Fought at one of the small brick walls next to the campfire nearby. Songs used were Paeon and March. Straight tanked/DD'd it with shadows/regen as much as I could til I was at 50% (orange) HP, and kited it around the brick wall til I Regen'd to full. Kited alot, he seems to favor Double Attack, was hard to keep shadows up :/. Had Echos for Silence. Was still fairly easy to kite untouched when it got Gravity off (AF3 Feet recommended though). Used a few temp items just to reduce kiting time, Lucid Potion I, Dusty Elixir, and Catholicon for Gravity. --BruHouse 06:52, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Soloed MNK/DNC using fanatics drink sickle slash got me to 200hp so needed to use potions used RR + GH atma tp inhibit from chi blast really helped took about 3mins. Soloed on DNC/NIN 90. Incredibly easy fight. 5 minutes. Straight tank with eva gear. I used SS + VV + RR. With Fan dance up if it ever touch you off guard. Arthuruss --Asura Solo'd 90NIN/45DNC - Easy fight. Used TP set with evasion torque, boxer's mantle, and ungur boomerang. All enfeebs land on him reliably and he is extremely vulnerable to paralyze. RR/GH/C&D atmas. Keep him enfeeb'd and erase yourself when he uses draw-in or casts silencega, other than that there's nothing to it. Fight takes about 10-15 minutes tops, less if you use temps. Good luck and good hunting. (P.S.- He does not have enhanced movement, lol.) *Shouldn't take anywhere near 15minutes. Took him down in 5 minutes as 90NIN/45DNC, no temps used without a single piece of even af3+1 while wearing a hybrid DD/eva set. --Superdan-Shiva server]] done with BLU/NIN/WAR/BRD and RDM NIN THF Soloed as DNC85/NIN. Approx. 30-40 minute battle. Full evasion set. Soloed as NIN85/DNC42. Full EVA, Haste and Ninjutsu skill set + Yonin. fight took 28 mins Can be duo-ed by RDM/NIN and BLM/RDM, both 85 with Atma of Ambition and Atma of Dread (for TH). Kite and nuke, keep Poison and Bio on. He doesn't draw-in every 30 seconds either. I believe it's related to his TP and he will only do it when he reaches 100%, and then he only has a chance to. In a 15 minute battle, he only drew us in twice, both times casting AoE Addle, which my partner managed to Stun one of. -- Orubicon 09:27, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Duo'd as DRG/RDM + RDM/SCH. Painful. --Raen Ryong 11:17, October 7, 2010 (UTC) I've fought him around 10 times and I've never seen him do acid spray or have enhanced movement speed. Has anyone else noticed this too? I suggest we take those off of the main page. --~~Zelllo~~ He does acid spray, it's just very rare. I must have fought him 50 times and I've only seen it 2-3 times. About enhanced movement speed I'm not really sure since I've always had movement speed + from either gear or atma while fighting him. ~-~Zanno~-~ 07:00, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Solo'd as BLU85/NIN with little difficulty using Atma-ambition and kite method around walls near Manohra popspot. Kept the fight at the end of the chain of walls, nearest to Manohra's pop spot. This wall proved to be the safest (ie ~ no apparent soft-spots for the NM to take shortcuts through the wall as seen at other wall sections). Cannonball spam. Kept Disservement poison on it at all times. CA/Efflux w/Quad. Out of 26* attempts solo'ing, fight ranged from 14 minutes to 25 minutes. 20+ minute fights were due to Ephemeral Amoeban presence. Spells/traits that helped: Regeneration, Exuviation (erase gravity/addle), Head-butt for after draw-in and each Disservement/Quad, Fast-cast trait. ~~Kogafox/Mizzou~~ Solo'd as SAM90/THF45. Used VV/RR/Stout Arm atmas, fanatics, and revitalizer. Mediocre gear lol --Lightdawn 20:50, December 27, 2010 (UTC)Dawnn Damage Isn't -that- strong, hit me for 300 300 283 when someone decided to mpk me on BLM. 282 def at the time. Strong but nothing overly.--Sakuraryong 19:33, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Trio'd with RDM/WHM WHM/RDM WAR/NIN, all 85. Hit the WAR for 200+ each time. Paralyze II stuck easily and helped when war needed to recast shadows. Sickle slash hit for 1500-1700 each time. Fairly easy fight. *RedQueen* Have seen his damage range around 250~300ish on an 85NIN near the beginning and go for upwards of 500+ after its down to about 30%, ans these are not crits as I double checked my chat log, no protect for the fight and no Tav Tacos, anyone else notice this or just me? --Xine05 17:08, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Done with RDM PLD NIN and BLM Easy Win with SMN/RDM X3 using Garuda, Just bring Echo Drops. Might even be able to win with SMN/RDM X2 but Spider hits Hard and Avatars don't last long. !! Weaknesses? Has anyone ever experienced getting a !! on this guy? I'd guess that it's impossible since he doesn't drop any key items, but if it was possible to score a green !! on him for more seals, that would be fantastic... :3 I haven't seen it ever, though. --Terranova the Insignificant 00:40, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :: Witnessed a yellow !! on Athamas today when a NIN cast Huton: Ni on him. I'm not sure if this is exactly what you were looking for, but at the very least it looks like you can target weaknesses on him. http://i55.tinypic.com/13z8vua.jpg Suncedude 03:54, September 27, 2010 (UTC) *I can confirm you can trigger red !! using Cyclone or Energy Steal, causing Terror to Athamas. Alistaire Unicorn October 8, 2010 *Confirmed Blue !! while I soloed this on DNC/NIN using Evisceration dropped the diabolos rope and a few seals. User:Pepen ~ Asura February 16, 2011 (EST) Dual Boxed as 85 NIN/THF and 85 RDM/WHM I originally wrote this before there was much info on him, I think days after the 2nd expansion came out. I'm deleting it because it was long and is now completely irrelevant and obsolete. Easy way Nin/dnc. Waltz slow off every time. Put a healer outside of party. No matter how much hate they generate, they will not be drawn in. NIN/DNC solo strat Evasion 349 (skill) + 59 EVA from gear. Kept yonin up at all times, and always keep slow, para & blind on him. Yurin and Myoshu was also very helpful. Used movement speed atma, so I could run away from him after everytime he used draw in and spider web, put some distance between us so I could remove slow/silence/addle and put shadows back up. Ofcourse he went yellow a few times while doing that, so he could have been stolen had there been any jerks around. I fought him up by the penguins btw. Other than that it was a pretty straigh forward fight, just melee and store tp for waltzes and samba. Used Blade: Yu a few times though to put DoT on him. Was only one time I was a bit scared when he double attacked and used sickle slash right after, brought my HP down to 50 something, was praying to not get hit while running out of range to put shadows up and spam curing waltz II lol.~-~Zanno~-~ 10:46, October 15, 2010 (UTC) * Nice one Zanno^^ is the Blade: Ku part a mistake? Wasn't aware that there was a DoT effect attached. Shanpu•Alexander 00:27, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I changed it to Blade: Yu. After have solod him a few times, it only takes about 15 minutes now. I've also gotten myself 2 Sekka +1 with EVA +18 AGI +8, they really make a difference and let me WS more often ~-~Zanno~-~ 06:26, October 30, 2010 (UTC) * Why are you running away? Sickle Slash will not one shot you, even if you do get hit by it. Stay in there and tank it out like a boss. ---- rdm/nin solo I killed this nm took about 20min I used RR, Minikin, and MM atmas, I wore a -26% pdt gear using shamshir+2 and joy-toy. Keep up shadows( ni & ichi using blink between timers) and aquavail , and def. buffs up no really threat if u keep up with debuffs Kabong in bismark server THF/NIN 90 solo That's just a report. I've seen a thf/nin soloing it in a straight forward fight. Fight took about 10/15 min. (january 22, 2011) Spawn Location The page says it spawns at I-6, but I've seen it spawn closer to the I-7 area. Can anyone confirm? Fiorenzo 02:33, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Easy Duo Duo We Duoed this nm Np as Nin/Dnc War/Dnc(reccomended u start with 300tp) we didn't have anyone to get trigger but it was still ok. Me being the Warrior Tanked it most of the time dealing about 80-120 Dmg (With Defender)Per swing along with the effect of choke.This nm is really easy if u know what you are doing the only thing u really got watch out for is the Sickle Slash which did from 500-1.8k Dmg i had about 2k hp. The armor i used was Full Ravager +1 so that may of helped alot.Every once in awhile the Nin would take hate back which made things more easy and when he needed Shadows i would take it. If you are going to fight this nm make sure the tank has pretty good eva+ Gear or the fight will end really quick. The fight took about 5 Min depending on how much dmg it does with sickle slash cause we would have to use our tp to heal. --Vapien 15:26, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Drops X5 thief I was farming this little guy and yes he drops X5 thief and verified :) thank you THF90/NIN45 solo I soloed this nm plenty of times really easy just keep shadows up and i wore an eva set it kept missing i avoided link by either pulling it to the flux or the pathway depending where it popped straight tanked didnt get hit except for after silencga once pretty easy fight ThfHunter 02:32, June 21, 2011 (UTC)ThfHunter Solo'ed this after freshly DINGED 90 NIN/DNC. Gear was basic, full pink, Ichi-an and Kamome. GH and RR atmas and full cruor buffs. I recommend duoing to make it faster. Soloing is easy, but takes awhile. -Dio Phoenix